


Something to Give

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: After the war, Narcissa visits her sister with a gift.





	Something to Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggydogstail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/gifts).



“Andromeda.” Narcissa stood on her sister’s doorstep, looking into the house. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

Andromeda hesitated, before giving a sharp nod. “Only for a moment. Nymphadora is gone with her husband and Teddy to visit the Alley and take Teddy to see his godfather, but I don’t know when they plan on returning.”

Narcissa bowed her head and as stepped through the door, looking at the pictures on the wall. Ted Tonks stared at her from multiple pictures, as well as her sister and niece. She smiled when she noticed that the girl seemed to have kept her eyes the same color as Andromeda’s, even when her nose was turned into an animal and her hair was switching from color to color.

“What do you need?” Andromeda asked. “If you wanted to ask for someone to speak on your husband’s behalf, you’d be better off speaking to Harry directly. He’s thankful you saved his life.”

“Mr. Potter and I spoke a week ago at the Ministry. He appears mostly grateful to not have to speak to Lucius or Draco,” Narcissa said. “I wanted to speak to you, now that we’re no longer on different sides.”

Andromeda looked up. “If you are here to apologize for serving the Dark Lord that killed him and my daughter, I do not want your apology. It will change nothing.”

Narcissa shook her head. “I did not come to offer you an apology. I remember how you feel about them.” She paused. “Do you remember when we were young, and Bella took my bear and buried it under the steps? And mother wouldn’t force her to say where she hid it, so you and I hunted all over the yard until you finally found her?”

 “You were so angry at her that day, and I knew you wouldn’t go to sleep until we had found her.” Andromeda laughed. “Finding all your belongings was good practice for when I had Nymphadora, though she lost her belongings by herself.”

Narcissa smiled. “She seems like she was quite energetic as a child.”

“She was, always involved in some mess or playing jokes on people.” Andromeda smiled. “I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to discuss my daughter, though.”

“I did want to hear about her, actually,” Narcissa said. “But you are right that I didn’t come all this way just to hear about her.” She slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out a bear.

“Is that your same bear?” Andromeda laughed. “I’m still surprised you managed to get all the mud off of him, even with magic and the House-elves.”

“It is.” Narcissa sat it on the table. “I want you to give it to your grandson. Get your son-in-law or that cursebreaker your daughter knows to check it if you want, if you don’t trust it, but I want him to have it.”

Andromeda looked at the bear. “Don’t you want to keep it for when your son gives you grandchildren?”

“Draco will insist on giving his child peacocks or dragons. He’s too much like his father to want a bear.” Narcissa laughed. “Someone in our family should have it.”

“If you are sure,” Andromeda said.

“I am.”

Andromeda picked up the bear and smoothed down its fur. “Come to tea next week. We’ll talk, and Teddy might be here so you can see how he likes it.”

Narcissa nodded. “I will.”

Andromeda reached over and grabbed her sister in a brief hug before opening the door. “I’ll see you next week. Don’t be late.”

“I will arrive on time.” Narcissa smiled, before walking down the path until she reached the edge of the property and apparated away.

 


End file.
